Shikamaru and whos love will last on?
by Uchiha-Sasuke's-Wife
Summary: amaya's boyfriend has died and now shikamaru is her new boyfriend how will there relationship go? ShikaxOOC


Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I only own the chaacters I made up I giv all credit to masashi kishimoto hes awesome!

She was part of the anbu black ops and not only was she one of the #1 anbu but she was the hokage's daughter. The hokage was now onto its 6 th hokage naruto uzumaki. Her name was Amaya which means night rain and she had a boyfriend kenshin kimura. His first name means heart of the sword. Last name means tree village. Her mom had died giving birth to her.

One day he went missing suddenly and amaya hurried down the streets one after another to the main building. She was worried something could have happened to her boyfriend. She opened the door she had been wearing her mask and all but there was a visitor with the hokage. It was Shikamaru an he thought it was one of danzos men but naruto said that it was only his daughter.

She was worried but she could still speak. "dad I mean um hokage kenshin has gone missing.

Naruto looked up and asked with worry in his voice. Did you send out anbu members and when did you first find that out.

Yes about an hour ago and this morning he wasn't home when I went to his house so we could go train together and he wasn't there and I looked around konaha and I couldn't find him and I sent out some anbu members and they haven't found anything yet. She was sad but no one could see that under her dog mask she was secretly crying and hoping that he was alright.

Right after she said a man with a monkey mask poofed into the room. He said that they had found kenshin and he was badly hurt and brought him to the hospital but he might not make it. To the next day.… she was really sad.

Shikamaru saw that she had suddenly had a change in her mood. Naruto also noticed and said go to the hospital amaya and see him. Can you just step out of the room and wait a second thought. She nodded and went out in to the hallway. In the room Naruto spoke to Shikamaru. Naruto said Shikamaru would you mind going with her to the hospital with her and if he dies please take care of her. Shikamaru said what a drag and left with Amaya to the hospital.

When they got there amaya went to the front desk and asked were kenshin was and the girl behind the desk said I'm sorry I can't let anbu members in unless you take of your mask. Amaya was getting angry but stayed calm. She said look lady I'm the hokage's daughter so show me were kenshin's freaking room is! The lady once again said I'm sorry I can't let you see him in and anbu mask. Amaya was now pissed at her. She ripped of her mask and threw it and the lady. She didn't seem fazed when it hit her. She just said ok please follow me and handed her mask back to amaya. Shikamaru tried not to laugh.

When they got to kenshin's room he was bandaged in a lot of places. The lady left and the only people that were there were her Shikamaru and the almost dead kenshin. She knelt beside him and started crying.

He woke up and saw her crying next to his side and patted on her head and said something like I love you and went to sleep and never woke up.

She started to cry heavily. Shikamaru went over to her and hugged her. He said it would be ok. She believed him a little. Then he said something that shocked them both you can go out with me I wouldn't mind. She looked up at him. She smiled and hugged him harder I would love that she said.

It had been a week after kenshin had died. She and Shikamaru had grown closer and amaya had started sleeping at his house. She still cared for kenshin but she was getting over him and moving forward. She was sitting with Shikamaru one morning on the couch at his house watching tv. Then Shikamaru said he was going to take a shower and left his phone down stairs. Amaya was just sitting there then she heard Shikamarus phone rings because he got a text message. She picked up his phone and saw what it said hey its temari;) Wat r u up to u wanna hang out later babe? She put down his phone and ran up the stairs crying and ran into the bathroom.

Shikamaru had just put a towel around him when she ran in and hugged him and started saying a-are you ch-cheating on me *sniffle sniffle*. He looked down surprised. He said no why would you think that babygirl? She said because you got a text saying hey it temari what are you up to wanna hang out later babe. He was still shocked but then he said well she is my friend but I'll tell her that it hurt your feeling that she said that ok? She let go and rubbed her eyes and said thank you muffins. (A/N yes they made pet names for each other amaya is babygirl and Shikamaru is muffins haha I don't like muffins but I looked up pet names and someone said muffins and it sounded cute:) haha).

I don't know if I should keep going with this story. Please tell me if u like it or not also please reply!:)


End file.
